Where's Wally?
by FelixFeroxFilia
Summary: High school AU with implied birdflash.


_A lame attempt at a high school AU. Suggested birdflash._

**AN: Wrote this as a joke for my lovely speedbutt because I was making comments to her as I read a YJ high school AU and I figured I wanted to give it a try, since who doesn't love a high school AU am I right?! :'D Fic is unbetta'd and I'm not really sure where the story image comes from because it was clear that the person I took it from had reposted it from somewhere, and I edited it and made it into a fanfic cover, so *shrug*. I hope the artist doesn't mind. Anyways, hope you enjoy my little ficlet!**

* * *

**Where's Wally?**

"Where's Wally?" Megan asked, looking around the classroom as the students hurriedly filed in before the bell.

Dick shrugged in response and also looked around the classroom for his friend's characteristic, flaming red hair. It wasn't like him to be late to homeroom.

Wally was known to have the attention span of a gnat and his grades had been suffering for it. Recently it had gotten so bad that he had started skipping classes, embarrassed about his poor performance and the way the teachers glared at him when he started fidgeting or was caught staring out of the window.

Both he and Megan had been trying to help, tutoring him after school and shepherding him from class to class to make sure he got to them. They all knew the arrangement wasn't permanent; it was just until Wally's new medications could kick in and he could manage on his own.

But until then, his two friends worried about him.

And now they were very concerned. Wally usually had no trouble making it to homeroom since this class was only ten minutes long and had no workload to speak of. So where was he?

Dick waited nervously, staring at the doorway as the final gaggle of students bustled in. Still no Wally.

"I'll go and look for him," he started to say, rising out of his seat only for the final bell to ring at that exact moment. Dick reluctantly sat back down.

He and Megan exchanged a worried look as the classroom door swung shut, before settling in to listen to the administration's new updates on school policy. As the homeroom teacher gave the morning announcements, Dick couldn't help shooting a glance every so often at the small window in the classroom's wooden door. He hoped to see the familiar red hair or grinning face of his best friend at any moment, giving the teacher some lame excuse as to why he was late and sliding into the desk behind Dick, but was continually disappointed.

It felt like forever before the teacher finished her spiel, and they waited in dreary silence for the principal's morning, falsely enthusiastic pep talk to come over the school's PA system.

Minutes crept by and Dick squirmed in his seat, impatient to get the whole process over with so that he could go and find his best friend.

A loud crackling from the speaker on the ceiling signaled the start of their ritual pep talk and they sat to attention. Only it wasn't the usual forcedly chipper voice of their principal that echoed through the classroom and the corridors outside, it was—

"Hey, cool, look a microphone!"

"Is that Wally?!" Megan turned to him and murmured in shock. The murmur went unnoticed by their teacher, as most of the class had started whispering and tittering to each other over the uncharacteristically silly voice being blasted through the school's PA system.

A soft thumping sound came through the speakers then and Dick could clearly picture Wally tapping the microphone in distracted curiosity.

"Testing 1-2-3. Testing 1-2-3," he said, trying to mimic the mic-check guys they always saw at concerts.

But the fun didn't end then. Wally continued speaking over the PA system, "I just wanted to saaaaay: I love Dick!"

That statement hung in the air for a moment and quite of few people in the class broke out into fits of uncontrollable laughter.

Dick blushed and buried his face in his hands, wishing this were over.

"And Megan!" Wally added, "AND I MEANT DICK GRAYSON, not 'dick', like, you know. Although, come to think of it, that's kind of the same thing. Both are pretty yummy if you know what I mean—Hey!"

And then the PA shut of with pop and the room was silent except for the hysterical laughter of his fellow students. A few of the ones seated next to Dick nudged him playfully on the shoulder and there were a few catcalls from the other side of the room.

"Looking yummy, Grayson!"

The teacher, who had been shaking her head woefully at the delinquency of kids these days, stood up then and started calling for order.

"All right everyone, settle down now. We'll wait and see if there're any actual announcements before the bell rings and then you can head to your first period classes like normal."

The giggling died down to the occasional snickering and Dick glanced over at Megan whose face was beat red from trying to stifle her laughter.

Once she saw Dick's expression, however, she broke down in a fit of giggles, tears streaming from her eyes.

_I'll kill him_, Dick swore to himself, covering his face back up in shame. _Next time I see that red-haired bastard, he's dead!_

Dick contented himself with thoughts of how he would mutilate his best friend upon their next encounter until the bell rang. At the customary chime, he bolted out of the classroom for his first period class, leaving a still-tittering Megan in his wake.

* * *

**A/N Afterwards: Hope you liked! If you didn't, feel free to let me know! If you really like this AU and/or would like me to write more, let me know! And if you want to write something based upon this AU, go right ahead! :'D Just link it to me so that I can read it! 3 **

**Anyways, I am still working on my other stories so hopefully I'll get those up soon. Ta for now!**


End file.
